


Stuck In Trauma

by Hetalia1912



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Trauma (Music Video), Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Cute Kim Mingyu, Doctors & Physicians, Implied Past Abuse, Implied Past Rape/Non-Con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Multi, Protective Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Protective Jeon Wonwoo, Psychological Drama, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Suicide Attempt, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Stuck In Trauma

**Unknown Time**

_He was falling.That's all he knew._

_He was falling and he couldn't see anything around him and he didn't know where he was._

_But for some odd reason,despite the darkness surrounding him,he didn't feel scared at all._

_As a matter of fact,he actually felt at ease._


End file.
